Dream or Reality
by atsuki aichann
Summary: Ketika karakter ganteng pujaan setiap orang muncul di dunia nyata, hanya ada 2 respon yang akan muncul. Pertama, tak percaya. Kedua, fangirling-an
1. Chapter 1

**Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Dream or Reality by atsuki aichann**

**Warning : keberadaan OC nista, typo(s), bahasa amburadul, gaje dan garing yang tak pernah tertinggal, mungkin ada benih-benih shounen-ai  
**

**Author's note : OC disini dibuat berdasarkan makhluk nyata alias teman-teman seperguruan author**

**Enjoy reading minna!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Di sebuah kamar yang bisa dibilang sederhana—mendekati bobrok, terlihatlah lima orang gadis sedang nongkrong dengan nistanya. Ada yang memelototi laptopnya dengan tampang seram dengan backsound kikikan, ada yang menatap layar ponselnya sambil menyedot ingus dramatis, ada yang menggesek-gesek layar handpone-nya dengan beringas, ada yang sibuk menginspeksi isi tas teman-temannya, ada juga yang sibuk menggunting kertas.

"Woy," panggil orang yang tadi asyik tertawa nista di depan laptopnya. "Liat apa yang gue temukan."

Si penggunting kertas, tukang razia tas, dan penyiksa handphone mengangkat kepala dari kegiatan masing-masing dan melemparkan tatapan tanya pada si pemanggil.

Dengan gerakan sok misterius ia membalik laptopnya agar menghadap teman-temannya. "Hehehe."

Di layar laptop itu, terlihatlah sebuah gambar laknat. Gambar tak senonoh yang menampilkan adegan pria tindih pria.

"Najis, mesum kamu Ai."

"MATA PYUA GUE."

"Itu MidoTaka bukan?"

Ai senyum nista. "Yoi, gue baru aja nemu doujin MidoTaka yang bagus."

"MidoTaka sih kesukaannya si Siya." Que menunjuk Siya yang masih sibuk dengan handphone-nya.

Orang yang ditunjuk terus asyik dalam dunianya sendiri sampai ia mengangkat kepalanya saat merasa diperhatikan. "Anjir, Chanyeol bangsat banget." Sedot ingus sambil sesenggukan.

"Pasti lo baca fanfic ChanBaek angst lagi kan? Dasar maso." Ai berkomentar sambil menjulurkan lidahnya menghina.

"Honey, lo harus baca fanfic ini. Ini keren banget." Siya menyodorkan handphone-nya kepada orang yang tadi menjerit histeris.

"Males, aku gak suka yaoi, dan juga gak suka baca." Honey menolak sambil kembali menggesek layar ponselnya sadis.

"Padahal gue yakin lo bakal suka ini." Siya menghela napas pasrah. "Kenapa tadi kalian manggil gue?" tanyanya pada dua orang yang kini sedang asyik di hadapan laptop.

"Mau nunjukin doujin MidoTaka, nih." Que menyodorkan laptop hitam yang tadi dimainkannya, tanpa mengindahkan teriakan protes sang pemilik.

"Kamu main apa sih? Kok kayaknya asik banget?" Ran mendekati Honey yang masih bermain ponselnya.

"Lagi main game masukin burung nih, susah banget. Burungnya kegedean." Sahut Honey malas tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

Hening.

Merasa ada yang aneh, Honey melirik teman-temannya—yang kini menatap horror ke arahnya.

"H-Honey aku gak nyangka kamu begitu." Que berkomentar dramatis.

"Ngakunya gak suka homo, tapi mainannya gitu." Ai melontarkan kalimat nista sambil nyengir.

"Jadi lo udah masuk dunia kita?" Siya merangkul Honey sambil bersiap menodai pikiran teman seperjuangannya.

Honey dengan sigap menepis rangkulan Siya. "Kalian jangan mikir macam-macam dulu. Aku gak tau nama mainannya." Ucapnya datar mencoba untuk menjernihkan kesalah pahaman yang ada.

Ai tertawa sinis. "Udah deh lo gak usah sok suci gitu."

"Tapi game ini beneran ambigu deh." Ran menunjuk ponsel sang tertuduh fujo.

"Yah kirain Honey matanya udah terbuka akan keindahan yaoi." Siya menghela napas meninggalkan yang bersangkutan.

"Indah—"

Pintu menjeblak terbuka, memperlihatkan seorang gadis dengan rambut yang berantakan sedang menghirup udara dengan rakusnya.

"Viar lo mau gue mati kena hajar si gorila?!" Ai menjerit histeris melihat keadaan pintunya yang baru saja dibanting tanpa perasaan.

Yang disebut mengabaikan jeritan pilu itu dan berdiri menghadap teman-temannya. "Di dekat kampus, ada cafe baru."

"Terus apa hubungannya sama kita?" Siya mengangkat alis heran.

Viar menghela napas dalam. "Katanya, isinya cowok ganteng semua."

Que menyahut cepat dengan mata berbinar. "Ayo kita ke sana!"

"Males ah, gue masih pengen download anime baru." Ai mengalihkan pandangannya pada laptopnya.

"Que kamu gak kasian apa sama Honey yang udah mulai gatel-gatel?" Ran menunjuk Honey yang sedang memeluk badannya sendiri sambil menggeliat heboh.

"Kalian gitu banget deh. Ai, siapa tau di sana ada yang cocok buat dihomoin." Siya mencoba menggoda teman satu keyakinannya.

Mendengar kata keramat itu, Ai terlonjak dari tempatnya. "Kalo gitu gue ikut kalian."

"Sip deh. Honey kamu mau ikut gak?" Viar mencolek Honey yang masih sibuk dengan gatalnya.

Menoleh dengan wajah suram, Honey mengangguk pasrah.

"Ayo kita pergi sekarang."

.

.

.

"Lo yakin ini tempatnya?" Ai menyikut Viar yang berdiri di sebelahnya.

Yang ditanya meneguk ludah. "Iya, udah pasti ini kok."

"Tapi kenapa gak keliatan kayak cafe?" Ran bertanya penasaran sambil terus memperhatikan bangunan yang ada di hadapannya.

Tak ada yang menjawab. Masing-masing sibuk dengan pikiran sendiri. Di hadapan keenam gadis absurd tersebut, terlihat sebuah bangunan setinggi 3 lantai. Tanpa hiasan, tanpa tanda pengenal yang jelas mengenai bangunan tersebut.

"Kita masuk aja kali ya?" Que memecah keheningan yang ada.

"Tapi kalo ternyata ini rumah orang gimana?" Honey balas bertanya.

"Ya kita tinggal kabur." Jawab Ai dengan asalnya.

"Kok perasaan gue gak enak ya." Siya berkomentar singkat.

"Ya udah gue masuk duluan deh." Ai melangkah dengan ringan menuju sebuah pintu kayu di hadapannya.

Lima orang sisanya hanya menunggu di luar, menatap pintu kayu itu tertutup perlahan menelan sosok teman mereka. Saling tatap, dan mengangguk bersama. Mereka memutuskan untuk menunggu sesuatu terjadi sebelum ikut masuk ke dalam gedung misterius tersebut.

30 detik

1 menit

1 menit 30 detik

"Si Ai lama banget dah." Siya berucap bosan sambil mengibaskan tangannya.

Ran menatap horror teman-temannya. "Jangan-jangan ini ternyata markas kelompok kriminal."

Viar menggeplak Ran. "Kebanyakan nonton film sih."

"Tapi kenapa—"

"ASDFGHJKL"

.

Hening.

.

"Itu...suara Ai bukan?" Que berucap ragu.

"Jelas banget." Honey menimpali.

"Ya udah ayo kita masuk!" Siya berjalan maju layaknya seorang pahlawan yang akan meyelamatkan warga tak berdosa.

Dengan gagah berani, pintu kayu itu dibuka. Terlihat seorang gadis tengah menggelepar di lantai dengan mulut berbusa.

"Astaga Ai kenapa?!" Ran segera menghampiri Ai yang kejang-kejang, diikuti dengan Honey dan Que.

"Ayo kita angkat dia pergi! Siya ayo bantu angkat!" Viar berteriak heboh sambil menarik ujung baju orang yang dipanggil.

Merasa tak ada respon, Viar melirik Siya yang terpaku di tempatnya. Matanya menatap lurus dengan raut wajah seolah baru saja melihat setan.

"Buruan—"

"—Kuroko" bisikan pelan Siya hampir tertelan teriakan heboh teman-temannya.

Mendengar nama itu, Que tersentak dan menatap Siya. Matanya ikut melihat arah pandang sang gadis yang masih terdiam.

Dan suara jeritan tertahan terdengar.

Honey yang melihat kedua temannya tak bergerak, ikut menatap ke arah yang sama. Dengan wajah ternganga dengan tak elitnya, ia mencolek lengan Ran yang ada di sampingnya.

Viar yang merasakan adanya reaksi tak wajar, segera melihat sekeliling. Dan wajahnya memucat.

Keheningan sesaat sempat melanda tempat itu, dengan wajah yang memiliki keunikan masing-masing.

Terlihat sesosok pemuda berambut biru langit tengah menatap datar lima gadis yang sedang menatapnya tak percaya. Kepalanya miring sedikit ke kiri, menandakan kebingungan.

Darah segar keluar dari hidung seorang tersangka yang diketahui bernama Que, dan tubuhnya terjatuh lemas. Wajahnya menggambarkan raut yang sangat bahagia dengan senyum nista.

"KENAPA ADA KUROKO DI SINI?!"

* * *

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

* * *

**Ketemu lagi sama saya hehehe **

**Kali ini saya bikin ff yang berisikan teman teman saya sendiri**

**Dan di chap ini, makhluk kurobasu belom ada yang muncul, cuma kuroko doang yang narsis di akhir**

**sekian untuk chap ini. the last, review please?**

**The Garingest Author,**

**atsuki aichann**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Dream or Reality by atsuki aichann**

**Warning : keberadaan OC nista, typo(s), bahasa amburadul, gaje dan garing yang tak pernah tertinggal, benih shounen-ai nista**

**Enjoy reading minna!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di sebuah meja bundar, terlihat lima orang gadis sedang duduk hening dengan wajah serius. Keringat dingin mengalir di pelipis masing-masing. Mata saling melirik memberi kode, mulut berkomat-kamit mengirimkan pesan tanpa suara, kening berkerut mencoba memahami satu sama lain.

"Jadi, kenapa kalian bisa seperti tadi?" Sebuah suara menginterupsi ritual telepati lima gadis tadi.

Siya menggebrak meja beringas. "Midorima plis lo gak usah ngomong ya, gue gak kuat denger suara lo."

Midorima kicep. Midorima mundur tiga langkah.

"Buset itu cewek serem amat." Sesosok redup berbisik pada si pirang.

"Aominecchi benar ssu." Si pirang balas berbisik.

"Kalo gak salah kalian Aomine sama Kise kan? Gue bisa denger kalian!" Siya menggertak galak.

Honey berdiri dari kursinya dan berdiri di depan Kise. "Siya kamu jangan gituin Kise!"

"Honey tumben kamu gak kumat gatalnya." Ran berkomentar takjub.

Honey segera menjauh dari Kise dan mulai menggeliat gelisah.

"Yah elo sih Ran ngingetin dia, jadi kumat kan." Viar menghela napas kecewa.

"Ano..." Sebuah suara menyela pelan. Semua mata otomatis mengarah pada sesosok biru. "Ini teman kalian?" Tanyanya sambil menunjuk Que yang asyik memeluknya erat.

"Aduh maafin dia ya Kuroko, Que emang naksir berat sama kamu." Ran tertawa kecil.

"Lo berdoa aja deh Kuroko biar dia gak bawa lo pulang." Viar tersenyum sadis.

Wajah Kuroko yang sudah pucat semakin memucat.

"Viar kamu jangan nakutin Kuroko dong. Aku kan gak mungkin bawa dia pulang." Que merengut pada Viar. "Tapi kalo dia mau ikut sih gak papa." Senyum manis nyeremin.

Kuroko gemetar hebat.

"Permisi, apa teman kalian yang satu itu baik-baik saja?" Kise menunjuk Honey yang sedang meringkuk di pojok ruangan.

Ran tertawa maklum. "Biarin aja, dia emang gitu kok."

"Sepertinya kita kedatangan tamu baru." Sebuah suara menginterupsi percakapan di ruangan itu.

Semua mata serempak menatap ke arah suara, dan menemukan sesosok laki-laki dengan rambut merah berdiri dengan tangan tersilang di dada.

Mata Ran berbinar. "Itu Akashi? Akashi beneran? Aduh ganteng banget."

Berpasang-pasang mata itu kontan berpindah pada Ran.

"Ah, kau kenal denganku? Suatu—"

Suara pintu tergebrak memutus ucapan Akashi. Seorang gadis dengan tampang sehabis mabuk terlihat menatap horror pada sekelompok orang yang ada di sana.

Dengan rambut terjuntai ke depan ia menerjang sang pria merah. "AKASHI?! LO AKASHI BENERAN?! INI GAK MIMPI?!"

Akashi menatap tajam gadis yang memeluknya beringas. "Lepaskan aku."

Aomine berbisik pada Siya. "Itu temanmu? Lebih baik cepat bawa dia pergi sebelum gunting melayang."

Siya hanya tertawa. "Biarin. Dia orangnya memang agak sinting gitu kok."

"Ai, kamu malu-maluin banget. Buruan lepasin Akashi ah, dia takut tuh." Que mencoba melepaskan parasit nista yang sedang memeluk Akashi.

Akashi melirik Ai sejenak sebelum memasang senyum horror. "Nona, kami tidak melayani service pelukan dalam cafe kami."

Merasa hawa di sekitarnya menurun, Ai mundur beberapa langkah. "A-ampuni gue Akashi-sama, gue khilaf karena kegantenganmu."

Akashi memperbaiki bajunya dan berdeham. "Karena teman kalian sudah bangun, bisakah kalian menjelaskan siapa kalian sebenarnya?"

Tanpa diduga, Honey menyahut. "Kita cuma cewek biasa kok. Kita diajak Viar ke sini, katanya pelayannya ganteng-ganteng."

"Jadi kalian pelanggan baru ssu?" Kise tersenyum cerah sebelum memeluk Honey. "Aku Kise Ryouta! Kau ingin dilayani denganku?"

Siya menjerit heboh. "KISE APAAN MAKSUD LO KOK AMBIGU GITU—"

Honey berjengit ngeri. "ANJROT GUE MASIH SUCI LUAR DALAM YA"

Aomine mengupil sambil memperhatikan kedua gadis itu. "Coba sini gue liat."

Di tengah keheningan, tawa Ran meledak. Semua menatap dia aneh.

"Kamu ngetawain apa Ran?" Que bertanya heran.

Ran menghapus air matanya. "Abisnya topiknya jadi belok gini sih."

Mendengar pernyataan yang ambigu itu, Ai nyengir nista. "Mereka kan emang belok."

Midorima gelagapan sambil megangin kacamatanya yang dirasa melorot. "A-apa maksudmu nanodayo?!"

Gunting merah sukses meluncur dengan mulus, menancap dengan indah di dinding tepat di samping Ai. "Apa yang kau katakan?"

Ai yang memucat hanya bisa menggeleng pasrah dan beringsut menuju Que yang mencoba menenangkannya.

"Lagian kamu udah tau Akashi gitu masih aja nistanya gak dikurangin." Que menepuk pundak Ai pelan.

Kise melambai-lambaikan tangannya dengan semangat bak autis. "Ayo kita lanjutkan perkenalan kita ssu!"

Viar mengibaskan tangannya. "Gak usah deh, kita udah tau kalian semua. Bosen malah denger perkenalan yang itu-itu mulu."

Mendengar perkataan Viar, Kise memajukan bibirnya. Honey menjerit tertahan melihat malaikat kuning sedang mengeluarkan pesonanya.

"Aku Que, yang gatel-gatel Honey, yang nista Ai, yang galak Siya, yang sok kalem Ran, yang alay Viar." Que menunjuk temannya satu persatu.

Menghiraukan perkenalan yang absurd itu, Akashi tersenyum. "Selamat datang di cafe pelangi, semoga kalian betah di sini."

Tiba-tiba saja, Ai tertawa lepas. "Anjir cafe pelangi, pas banget sama kalian."

Belum sempat Ai memuaskan hasrat tawanya, sebuah tangan sudah membekap mulutnya. "Kamu mau keserempet gunting sakti lagi?" Honey sebagai pelaku berbisik nyaring.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kalian seperti mengenal kami. Dari mana kalian tau kami?" Midorima bertanya.

Serentak keenam gadis itu membentuk sebuah lingkaran ala rapat dadakan.

"Kita bilang nih kalo mereka itu sebenernya tokoh anime?" Ran mengusulkan.

"Jangan bego deh. Jelas-jelas sekarang mereka ada di depan kita." Ai menjitak kepala Ran.

"Kita bilang aja kalo kita ngefans mereka dari lama." Honey mengusulkan ide yang lebih waras.

"Bukannya kita baru tau mereka hari ini?" Que mengangkat tangannya.

"Ah udahlah gak usah bacot. Bilang aja kita dukun sakti." Viar menutup diskusi seadanya itu dengan keputusan absurd.

Keenam gadis itu berbalik dan langsung disambut dengan berpasang-pasang mata yang berbeda warna layaknya kue lapis sedang menatap mereka.

Ai berdeham keren. "Sebenarnya kita tidak mau mengatakan ini, tapi karena kalian bertanya, baiklah. Kami sebenarnya dukun sakti."

Keheningan melanda.

"Dukun itu apa ssu?" Kise bertanya memecah keheningan.

Lagi, sebuah gunting merah meluncur bebas. Kali ini mengarah pada Viar.

"Jangan kira kau bisa membodohiku, gadis gila." Akashi tersenyum mengerikan.

"Sudahlah Akashi-kun, sepertinya mereka tidak bermaksud begitu." Kuroko mencoba membela.

Que nangis bombay sambil bergelayut najong di lengan Kuroko.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa kalian menerima jam buka?" Tanya Ran dengan mulus mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Tentu saja kami sedang buka nanodayo." Midorima memperbaiki rambutnya yang sempat berantakan karena menghadapi kegilaan tamunya.

"Widih pas banget. Sini layani gue Midorima." Siya yang entah kapan sudah duduk di sofa dengan nyantai memberikan gesture memanggil.

Tanpa menghiraukan panggilan yang agak ambigu itu, Midorima menghampiri Siya sambil mendengus pasrah.

Ran ikut mendudukan dirinya di meja yang sama dengan Honey dan Viar. "Terus kita mau ngapain?" tanyanya.

"Ya kita nimatin aja. Mumpung ada di sini kan." Ai mengibaskan tangannya. "Akashi, kasih gue minum!"

Akashi yang sebenarnya sudah menguarkan hawa berbahaya, hanya mengelus dada saat mengingat bahwa pelanggan adalah nomor 1.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa tempat ini sepi banget?" Honey membuka mulutnya bertanya.

"Sebenarnya cafe ini tidak terkenal, Aka-chin saja yang tidak mau mengakuinya." Murasakibara menyahut tanpa sadar adanya murka iblis yang menanti.

"Kenapa Kise gak promosiin di tempat kerjanya? Kise kan model." Viar ikut bertanya.

"Aku belum mendapat panggilan ssu—tunggu, bagaimana kalian bisa tau kalau aku model?" Kise balas bertanya curiga.

"Kan udah dibilang juga kita ini dukun." Que yang lagi asyik menistakan Kuroko ikut nyahut.

"Dasar orang bodoh." Aomine yang menganggur pergi ke dapur, entah untuk apa.

Setiap orang melanjutkan kegiatan masing-masing. Ai sibuk memerintah Akashi, Siya udah ngoceh absurd sama Midorima, Que masih nempel najis sama Kuroko, Kise dan Murasakibara menemani tiga gadis non-absurd tapi gila alias Ran, Honey, dan Viar.

Di tengah ributnya obrolan, Ai menggebrak meja alay. "AH!"

"Jangan membuat keributan, Ai." Akashi mendelik tajam.

"Gue lupa, kita belum beli peralatan buat penelitian kita!" Ai berseru dramatis pada 5 temannya.

"Astagay gue juga lupa." Siya ikut menepuk jidat.

"Oh iya. Terus gimana? Alatnya itu mahal gila." Que mengingatkan kenyataan pahit.

"Jajan bulanan kita dikumpulin aja belum cukup." Honey yang sudah sibuk dengan hitungannya berucap.

"Ya kita cari kerja aja, kan gampang." Viar menyahut santai macam di pantai.

"Emangnya kita bisa kerja apa?" Ran balik bertanya, membuat hati setiap orang tertohok.

Keheningan melanda. Para cowok ganteng hanya bisa terpana melihat kegilaan mereka.

"Tunggu, bukannya tadi kalian bilang cafe kalian sepi?" Ai menodong Akashi dengan pertanyaan menyayat hati.

Akashi hanya terdiam, gengsi menjawab.

"Gimana kalo kita promosiin cafe ini? Terus kita digaji deh." Ai menjetikkan jarinya berlagak jenius.

"Yes aku kerja di tempat yang sama bareng Kuroko!" Que menjerit alay.

"Yah gue sih ikut aja. Siapa yang nolak kerja bareng cogan." Viar merapikan rambut sok manis.

"Ya udah kalo gitu. Kalian mau kan gaji kita?" Ai kembali menodong Akashi, kali ini dengan kalkulator di tangan.

Akashi tampak menimbang, menghitung, dan mengurangi timbangan—maaf salah, Akashi bukan penjual sembako. Beberapa saat berlalu, Akashi menghela napas pasrah.

"Baiklah."

Keenam gadis gila itu bersorak bahagia.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yo, akhirnya apdet juga ini fic.**

**Author didemo sama temen rl gara-gara ngaret ngelanjutin ini-**

**Ya udah segitu dulu, author mau bales review dulu.**

** : iya abisnya karakter Siya di sini kpopers dan ChanBaek shipper, jadinya disempilin deh www**

**Silvia-KI chan : yosh ini udah apdet (walau lama)**

**Kurotori Rei : wah syukur deh kalo ngerasa seru, aku emang sengaja bikin OC nista biar greget /5**

**Shizuruki : untung deh kalo lucu, aku takut banget kalo garing. iya sih, aku seneng aja gitu bikin fic humor (walau garing). pengen juga sih merambah ke genre lain, tapi kokoro belum siap/567**

**Nazucchi : iya ya ampuuuun ini udah lanjut jangan gila dulu nanti gak bisa review lagi /nyet /dihajar**

**Nearo O'nealy : iya emang rasa nosebleed kalo ngebayangin ada gom di hadapan kita www**

**sakazuki123 : IYA YA AMPUN INI UDAH LANJUT MAK *sungkem***

**.**

**.**

**yah kira-kira begitulah, mohon ditunggu kelanjutannya.**

**the last, review please?**

**sign,**

**atsuki aichann**


End file.
